


Hugh Jr.

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more like HUNKules: ARE YOU KIDDING </p><p>more like HUNKules: ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME RN</p><p>little lion: SORRY</p><p>more like HUNKules: I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALL WANT TO FUCK MY BROTHER WHAT THE FUCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugh Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> did I really write this??? yeah

**laf** : what thE FUCK  
  
**little lion** : whAT HAPPENED  
  
**little lion** : ALSO WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**laf** : I WENT OUT TO THE KITCHEN IN MY UNDERWEAR BC ITS HOW I LIVE MY LIFE AND FUCKIGN  
  
**laf** : DID YOU KNOW HERCULES' BROTHER WAS COMING TO OUR HOUSE  
  
**little lion** : NO OH MY GOD  
  
**laf** : HE TOTALLY SAW ME TOO  
  
**laf** : IM HIDING IN THE BATHROOM  
  
**little lion** : COME HERE  
  
**laf** : mAKING THE JOURNEY  
  
**laf** : HERCUEWEFKHHSD;GH;D  
  
**little lion** : WHAT  
  
**little lion** : WHAT HAPPENED  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I'm divorcing hercules I don't deserve this  
  
**johnn** : I'm awake  
  
**johnn** : what happened  
  
**laf** : I'm maKING THE LEAP  
  
**laf** : abOUT TO REACH THE DOOR  
  
**laf** : AND HERCULES IS LIKE "LAF YOU KNOW IM GETTING YOUR TEXT MESSAGES RIGHT"  
  
**little lion** : is this the part where you yelled "fuck you" because I heard it  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**laf** : and then he was like could you,,,not curse me out while my brother is here  
  
**laf** : so I was like haha what would you rather I do and went over and kissed that one spot like behind his ear  
  
**laf** : he went tense  
  
**laf** : I laughed and left  
  
**laf** : said hi to his brother as I walked away  
  
**little lion** : what did he do  
  
**laf** : I was like in the doorway thing in the hallway and then turned around and I was like ~~~hi hugh~~~ and he swallowed and goes hi,,lAfayette it was funny  
  
**johnn** : isn't hugh older than hercules  
  
**laf** : by like three years yeah  
  
**johnn** : and you're flirting with him  
  
**laf** : I've never actually seen him before outside of pictures  
  
**laf** : and those do not do him justice I swear to god  
  
**little lion** : are you saying that you're attracted to hugh mulligan rn  
  
**laf** : a little bit  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : whERE ARE YOU NOW  
  
**laf** : IM COMING IN GOD DONT YELL AT ME  
  
**johnn** : NO IM GETTING DRESSED WE'RE COMING OUT  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : WELL FUCK  
  
**johnn** : DAMN  
  
**laf** : I TOLD YOU  
  
**little lion** : THE MULLIGAN FAMILY IS U N F A I R L Y ATTRACTIVE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT THE FUKKJXKC  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU KIDDING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME RN  
  
**little lion** : SORRY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALL WANT TO FUCK MY BROTHER WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**laf** : idk like he kind of looks like you and he's got nice cheekbones and his hands are nice  
  
**little lion** : yeah but hercules also had nice cheekbones and his hands are vEry nice  
  
**laf** : yes I understand that  
  
**johnn** : no I get what you mean hugh like looks different  
  
**johnn** : not better but different  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't knOW HOW TO REACT TO THIS  
  
**laf** : we're not going to fuck hugh obviously  
  
**laf** : we only love you  
  
**laf** : and like,,,each other,,,,but that one's obvious  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm bitter  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I fuckign hate all of you  
  
**laf** : wHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm like half convinced that after he watched alex and john try and make dinner that he now is attracted to all of you  
  
**laf** : why are you letting alex try to make dinner he has a broken arm  
  
**laf** : he's in a cast  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I tried to stop him but he said "I can do this and if I burn the house down then well we need a new apartment anyway", kissed me, and then got a wooden spoon  
  
**laf** : fuck I don't need this  
  
**laf** : I'm coming back into the living room where did you put my sweatpants  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm washing all of our sweatpants rn I told you that  
  
**laf** : you didn't  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's why I was gone for like half an hour  
  
**johnn** : we talked to hugh for like twenty minutes he's definitely feelin something for us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this is the worst day of my life I swear to god  
  
**laf** : how long is he staying  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like three days  
  
**laf** : are you gonna like talk to him abt him being in love with us or??  
  
**little lion** : I'm actually cackling tho we snatched up both of the mulligan children we're an unstoppable force  
  
**more like HUNKules** : STOP  
  
**little lion** : okay so unstoppable except for one of the mulligan children in which we snatched  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he'S DEFINITELY ATTRACTED TO JOHN  
  
**johnn** : what  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU JUST LAUGHED AND HE JUST KIND OF STARED AT YOU  
  
**laf** : THAT WAS WILD IVE ONLY EVER SEEN THAT LOOK ON ALEX OR HERCULES  
  
**little lion** : I DONT MAKE THAT FACE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM GONNA TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT  
  
**laf** : OH SHIT  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I want to die  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like actually literally  
  
**laf** : so he does ~like~ us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah  
  
**more like HUNKules** :  just about died when I asked him tho  
  
**little lion** : how do you even ask your brother that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : "I have to ask, because you're my brother and I need to know, are you attracted to my significant others?" cue him stuttering for three whole minutes  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : holy shit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I told him that he wouldn't be the first oops??  
  
**little lion** : tf who else has been attracted to all three of us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's not the point  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my brOTHER wants to dATE aLL OF YOU  
  
**little lion** : how did the rest of the conversation go  
  
**more like HUNKules** : "kind of?? I mean,,,,,they're just really nice,,,,so I just kind of just,,,yeah,,,,"  
  
"that's fine,,,,if people didn't fall in love with them regularly I probably wouldn't be engaged to them,,,"  
  
"you're getting married??"  
  
"oh shit uhm yeah?"  
  
"congrats,,,I am the worst brother ever"  
  
"I said it was fine,,,,,as long as you don't like,,,,try and get them to leave me,,,because that'd be rude,,,,"  
  
then he laughed and said he wouldn't and then we hugged and I left  
  
**little lion** : do you really think we'd leave you for hugh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk  
  
**laf** : BABE  
  
**johnn** : hERCULES  
  
**little lion** : NEVER  
  
**laf** : COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW WE'RE KISSING YOU EVERYWHERE UNTIL YOU DIE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's fine you don't have to  
  
**laf** : IN HERE.  
  
**little lion** : RIGHT.  
  
**johnn** : NOW.  
  
**more like HUNKules** : on my way  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : was that hugh  
  
**laf** : why are you texting us we are literally all here  
  
**little lion** : bC I JUST MOANED REALLLYLYL FUCKING LOUDLY AND I DONT WANT TO BE LIKE "is that hugh" BC IF IT WAS THEN HE'LL THINK THINGS ARE HAPPENING AND THATS W E IRD  
  
**laf** : he went into the bathroom I think  
  
**laf** : we'll pause this until he leaves  
  
**little lion** : this is uncomfortable  
  
**johnn** : not for me  
  
**little lion** : you know you could move  
  
**johnn** : oh no I am fine here  
  
**little lion** : fuck you  
  
**johnn** : that's literally what we're doing  
  
**little lion** : STOP  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : okay now that that's over tf who else has been attracted to all three of us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk a few people that have met you in my studio, jefferson for like one hot minute, the one woman in that restaurant one time that dropped a tray of drinks and you all helped pick it up and then she spent the rest of the night staring at you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the guy who played J.D. in heathers that stared at you the whole time he was on stage and almost broke character when alex noticed and winked at him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just generally other people that we meet  
  
**little lion** : okay for most of those they were in love with you too  
  
**little lion** : aND WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEFFERSON FOR """ONE HOT MINUTE"""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : there was one time I was at your office and I was making out with lafayette on their desk and alex you were oN john on the floor and jefferson walked in and then immediately left  
  
**little lion** : I remember that but???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : then when I left I said sorry that he had to walk in on that and he blushed and said it was no problem  
  
**laf** : that's just being embarrassed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : not when you're half hard as you say it  
  
**laf** : oh my fucking god  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS A VERY SEXUALLY CHARGED GROUP CHAT I HATE THIS  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I feel mean being nice to hugh but like  
  
**little lion** : sAME TBH  
  
**laf** : sAME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wHY  
  
**johnn** : IT FEELS LIKE IM LEADING HIM ON I DONT LIKE IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just?? be nice to him?? don't flirt with him and you should be fine???  
  
**johnn** : oh it's too late laf is trying to teach him how to make eggs and there's a lot of hand touching  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hugh literally can't make eggs it's the one thing he can't do  
  
**johnn** : we should bake cookies while he's here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : see I'd be for it if the last time we made cookies didn't end up with flour covering every surface of our kitchen  
  
**johnn** : we can just buy cookie dough it's fine  
  
**little lion** : I think he might've heard us last night  
  
**little lion** : bc I just walked into the kitchen and he almost dropped the pan  
  
**johnn:** clarification: he dropped the FRYING pan not Lafayette  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm going back to bed goodbye goodnight  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just so you know alex and hugh are watching a documentary about king henry and alex is screaming and hugh is crying and I don't know what's going on  
  
**laf** : we'LL BE HOME SOON  
  
**johnn** : WITH COOKIE DOUGH  
  
**johnn** : AND MARSHMALLOWS AND ICE CREAM AND OTHER SUNDAE THINGS BC I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : wHERE ARE YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : CHANGING MY SHIRT BC I SPILLED WATER ON IT  
  
**johnn** : ALEX AND LAFAYETTE GOT COOKIE DOUGH ALL OVER EACH OTHER  
  
**johnn** : LIKE THERES ONE HUGE SMEAR OF IT DOWN ALEX'S FACE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : LAFAYETTE IS LICKING IT OFF OF HIM  
  
**johnn** : THIS IS DISGUSTING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT IS ALEX DOING  
  
**johnn** : giGGLING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHERE IS HUGH  
  
**johnn** : IN THE LIVING ROOM REFUSING TO LOOK AT US  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FUCK  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hugh is leaving so if you want to hug him before he goes you should come out here rn  
  
**little lion** : I am not wearing clothes yet hold on  
  
**laf** : same  
  
**johnn** : same  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you have like one minute  
  
**little lion** : I'm wearing a sweatshirt and my underwear fuck this  
  
**laf** : I managed to put on someone's shirt?? and the blue frog shorts  
  
**johnn** : that shirt is mine that I stole from alex that he stole from hercules who got it from you bc it was too big on you but you stole it from hercules in the first place so it's all of ours??  
  
**laf** : damn  
  
**johnn** : I'm also wearing basketball shorts which are too swishy for it to be cute and lafayette's shirt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're going to kill him  
  
**laf** : oops  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : he's gone what do we do now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : go back to bed??  
  
**little lion** : I'm for it  
  
**laf** : same  
  
**johnn** : let's go

**Author's Note:**

> I FUKCING HAD THIS IDEA AT SIX IN THE MORNING AND WROTE IT SO HERE Y'ALL GO TWO TEXTING THINGS IN THE SPAN OF LIKE TWELVE HOURS HAHA THIS ISNT EVEN FUNNY IDK WHAT THIS SI AT ALL


End file.
